Wait It Out
by Riaries
Summary: Hiroki is waiting for Nowaki to come home but for now he'll just have to wait it out.


Summary: Hiroki is waiting for Nowaki to come home but for now he'll just have to wait it out.

A/N: man I'm too lazy for my own good. Wantyed to get this out earlier but that didn't happen instead life did. Oh well. Well enjoy the story.

Oh and by the way i don't own anything here (except the plot) someone else does.

* * *

Wait It Out

"Nnn..." Hiroki moaned in his sleep. It's apparent that he's having a nightmare because of all the tossing and turning that he is doing but Nowaki is nowhere in sight. Actually his love was still at the hospital tending to his patients. A cell phone lay on the bedside table, lighting up every few minutes with an unanswered message.

Suddenly Hiroki sits straight up in his bed looking around frantically for Nowaki. He looked around the room dazed and just before his second look around the room he remembered that his lover had to stay at the hospital late tonight, so of course there would be no comforting him after nightmares.

After calming down, he looked across the bed to the night table noticing that his phone was lit displaying that he had a message and decided to check it. He opened it only to read, "I love you, Hiro-san." It was from Nowaki, even being as far away as he was, he could still calm his lovers heart with a few simple words.

Hiroki smiled, a small smile but it was apparent that he was happy but he still wished that his love could be with him.

_Nowaki's been at the hospital overnight more times than he could count on his fingers this past month and he's extremely tired everytime I see him._ Hiroki thought.

He remembered how yesterday Nowaki had come into the house, said hello and smiled.

_His eyes even told me how exhausted he was and yet he still wanted to spend time with me._

Hiroki knew that Nowaki needed time off work but he also knew that Nowaki loves his job. He couldn't decide on rather or not to tell Nowaki to take a break.

_Maybe once he's had a day off, that dead and tired look in his eyes will fade away. I don't think he knows just how much I worry about him. _

Hiroki tried to bundle himself back into the covers but it didn't work. He was still cold and fully awake, with no chance of falling asleep it seemed. As much as he hated to admit it, he really did need Nowaki's warmth surrounding him in order to go to sleep.

_I wish Nowaki…._ Hiroki thought but did not finish. "Nevermind. No I don't need it." He said aloud to himself, obviously lying to himself.

Once he fully established that he was not going to go back to sleep, he got up out of bed to turn the heat up and to find something to read. He came across some magazines and also grabbed a book or two that Akihiko had written.

_I guess I'll just read and wait, _he thought as he grabbed a magazine from his side table and began reading.

* * *

An hour later had found Hiroki in his room sitting on bed bored and suddenly sleepy. He decided to try to fall asleep, not thinking about cleaning up the magazines and books that skimmed the floor. He decided to clean that in the morning.

Hiroki decided it was time to go back to sleep after trying to stifle a yawn. He pulled the covers over him, turned off the lamp and grabbed the cell phone that now lie on the bed next to him.

The phone, when he opened it, showed no new messages but blared in bright numerals, 3:57 a.m. "Damn how long have I been up," Hiroki asked himself remembering that he didn't check the time when he first woke up. He didn't worry about it as he pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes.

A half an hour later, Hiroki was still awake and having trouble falling asleep but at least he was sleepy.

He heard the rattle of keys a few seconds later and then the front door opening. Before when he lived here by himself and heard the sound of the door opening he would have been freaked out, but knowing that It was his love he didn't worry one bit. He did notice the shuffling around that Nowaki had done to get in the door.

After a while the door to his bedroom was opened and then came in Nowaki. Hearing the door open reminded him of the dream that he once had about a murderer coming into his room. Hiroki had woken up so startled and hysterical that night that Nowaki had to get up and check the doors just to make Hiroki calm down.

Nowaki had taken off his shirt and pants, changing into a pair of pajama pants. He climbed into bed not noticing that Hiroki was still awake but he did notice that magazines strewn across the floor.

"How long have you been waiting for me, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked aloud.

"Long enough, idiot." Hiroki answered, surprising Nowaki, who didn't realize that his lover was awake.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, Hiro-san." Nowaki said after getting over the initial shock and while trying to hide a grin that was forming on his face.

Hiroki said nothing as he moved closer to Nowaki to cuddle into him and went to sleep, silently happy to have Nowaki's warmth.

* * *

Review please. Like seriously push the little green button and write something please just for me.

Another A/N: You know you want to oh and by the way if there are any loveless fans out there. I have a story just for you guys soon. Can't tell how soon but just know I'm working on it and it'll up soon.


End file.
